Painstakingly useless
by Nefariously
Summary: Kanda gets kidnapped and it's up to Allen and Lenalee to save him. Meanwhile, he get's a taste of what it feels like to be useless. Yullen in later chapters.


Hello

**Not much to say really… I thought it would be nice to write a fic that actually has a plot, not that this one has a lot of that… Title sucks, I know…**

**Chapter 1: Feelings change so quickly**

Kanda sat alone in the cafeteria, slowly slurping his way through his daily soba. He had just returned from a exhausting mission and he was starving. It was quite unnatural for him to sneak into the kitchen at night for a snack. It was something that Allen usually did – definitely not him. So when he heard a small shuffling noise, his head shot up – hoping it wasn't the said boy.

It was.

'Hello, Kanda,' he said, coming into the dimming lit hall. He glanced at the soba in surprise and broke into a grin. 'And I thought I was the only one…' he said whimsically, heading towards the kitchen for some food.

Kanda glared. 'You still are,' he muttered to the retreating back.

When Allen came back, his hands holding a tray loaded with food, Kanda had already finished. He was just standing up when Allen flourished a hand and pulled him down again. Kanda gaped in surprise. Allen was possibly the bravest person on earth –

Well… either that or he was just plain dumb.

'What do you want, moyashi?' he half snarled, annoyed at being denied his much needed rest. Allen didn't reply, just shot him a devastating look and dug into the food. At the 4 kg per bite rate that he was eating in, Kanda marvelled just how he managed not to choke.

'Oi, moyashi, I asked you what you wanted.'

Between mouthful's of food being stuffed into his mouth he mumbled, 'I geft lonfley shomtimes.'

Kanda's glare intensified. This was his marvellous reason for not letting him sleep? Talk about lame. He had had enough, there was no way he was going to be his chaperone back to his room.

Kanda wasn't stupid. He knew the real reason why Allen wanted him to stay. Their rooms were next to each other, and with Allen's devastating sense of direction – it wasn't surprising that he get's lost while climbing a single route staircase. He stood up and prepared to leave.

However, he would soon realise that a certain beansprout wasn't going to give up any time soon. Allen looked at him and pouted devilishly. He swallowed the food and smiled. 'Please?' he asked softly.

Kanda shook his head. It was bad enough without the beansprout making that face. Why in the world did he have an urge to just stay with the boy? 'No.'

Allen stood up and faced him, with a defeated look. He seemed to be making his mind up about something. Kanda stared back uncertainly, sure that he most likely didn't like whatever was going through his mind.

Then, Allen seemed to have made his decision. Before Kanda could even blink, he pressed their lips together in a tender kiss. Kanda stiffened as Allen hands pushed him closer. His eye's widened, refusing to react in any way – however much his mind was telling him to. Yet he still let Allen's tongue enter his mouth, tracing every corner of it. He forced a moan down and broke away before Allen went too far.

He quickly took a step back, looking at the boy incredulously. Allen immediately averted his blue eye's from his obsidian one's. He looked demurely down. 'I'm sorry…' he whispered. 'I have to… go.'

With that, he fled, leaving a stunned Kanda standing fixated on the spot.

He had no idea how long he just stood there, his mind still whirling from the kiss.

There was a lot of things that Kanda hated. Loathed more like. From sweet things all the way to loud outspoken people and naivety. On the top of the list was confusion. He hated being confused. It went against all his moral. When he first arrived in England – illiterate in English and even more lost in the actual spoken language, the first thing he did was to teach himself.

Within 1 month, he was a fluent as anybody you find on the streets. People were shocked, but didn't question him. That was the way he liked it anyway.

His watch beeped suddenly. He looked down, it read 12 o'clock. He sighed and sat down, worn out from the now previous day's events.

He heard some footsteps coming his way but he didn't look this time, believing it to be Allen again. He was just standing up when a pair of gloved hands slapped over his mouth, muffling his startled gasp. He was away to turn around but the hand twisted his head painfully around. 'No you don't…' the whispered voice was dangerously malicious.

His hands reached for mugen but the man had already went one step ahead of him.

The katana was lying on the ground, two meters away and just out of reach. He cursed himself for not being more careful. The voice – who obviously belonged to a male, spoke again, 'You are Kanda Yuu, right?'

Before he could answer, the man hit him across the head hard, and Kanda blacked out, collapsing into a heap on the floor. Blood trickled from his mouth and dripped onto the floor. The man hasted to wipe it off with Kanda's exorcist coat. He took one last look at the unconscious boy before he dragged him out.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Komui sipped his coffee happily, while doodling on a blank piece of paper. Nothing could ruin his day today. Well… apart from the mountain of paperwork that was stacked on his table. But still, it was a bright sunny day and the flowers were blooming (He would know this because he snuck outside to avoid work) there was not a cloud in sight and well, what not?

He took another sip of his coffee, taking a look at the envelope that lay untouched. It had been delivered by Reever, who's inner volcano threatened to erupt when he found the whole drawer of doodles. It certainly wasn't Komui's fault – who wouldn't doodle if they only had paperwork to look forward to?

He yawned at resigned himself to open the damned thing. It did sting his curiosity – a little. He read slowly and uninterestedly. His expression hardened as he continued. He suddenly gasped at the signature; _Lisa _

He had heard of her before… Wasn't she the one who lost his lover, Lenny? He had read in Allen's report the full story… This didn't make sense. Why was she writing these letter's? Why would she do something like this?

Komui stared at the letter in his hand, open mouthed. He leapt up calling for his sister. 'Lenalee!' he called frantically, his whole being shaking.

Lenalee jumped down from a ladder she was climbing and smiled at her brother. 'What's wrong, nii-san?' she asked. Komui just shook his head, and held out the grubby piece of paper. Lenalee frowned in concern. Her brother was never like this…

She slowly scanned through the words, her face becoming quite pale. She looked determinedly at Komui, and clenched her fists. 'No nii-san. Just because of what it says… I will not give up. Allen will help…'

Komui shook his head desperately. Lenalee clenched her fists. Tears threatened to fall but she kept them in. She had to be strong.

'So what are you suggesting we do? Just leave him?' she shot back at him, feeling a bit guilty of her tactics. Komui winced but didn't say anything. He didn't want this either. Couldn't she understand?

'Lenalee…' he said shakily, 'don't you see? This is what they want and we are just walking into thier hands by-'

'So you _are _just going to leave him! You monster!' She couldn't hold the tears back any longer. But she didn't want him to see them either. She whirled around and ran off. She will save him. She will…

Lenalee stormed down towards Allen's room. If Komui wouldn't help then she would just have to do it herself, wouldn't she? 'Allen!' she cried, knocking the door down. 'Allen we got to – Allen?'

He didn't reply. Lenalee's expression softened and she walked in slowly

He was lying on the bed, his face crumpled in what looked liked pain. He was clutching his pillow as if his life depended on it. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Lenalee walked warily towards the boy. She sat down on the bed and shook him softly. When there was no response, she gently pulled Allen up.

She was startled to see that tears already lined in face. He was crying? 'Allen,' she murmered, 'What's wrong?'

He shook his head, looking desperately into her eye's.

'It was me, Lenalee…' he whispered, his face looking almost gaunt. 'I'm the reason he was taken… I was the one who let him in…'

**Um… What can I say? This is not a Lenalee centric fic, but she's gonna have some importance, however much my inner conscience protests. **

**Please ignore my weak humour – I tried hard not to add it in. ;;**

**Drop a review, because that always gives me a boost for updating. I plan to take this quite far, well you know, more my other fic. Flame if you want. I won't hold anything against you. smile**

**Cheers, Chibi san**


End file.
